¡Recupera Tu Espíritu Vegeta!
by Grisell
Summary: Luego del Cell game, Vegeta pierde los deseos de pelear, Bulma, preocupada por el príncipe, busca a como de lugar, algún modo de sacar a Vegeta de esa depresión, buscando la ayuda de alguien que pueda romper el caparazón del orgulloso príncipe. Secuela de "Confusión entre Dimensiones".
1. DEPRESION

_Hola! Comenzamos con una nueva historia de nuestro querido príncipe. Esto se sitúa luego del Cell game, durante la depresión que sufrió Vegeta. Espero y les guste esta historia._

_Textos entre guiones –son diálogos hablados de los personajes- mientras que "entre comillas" son pensamientos. Si llego a escribir algo (entre paréntesis) son notas del autor._

**CONFUSIÓN ENTRE DIMENSIONES II: REUPERA TU ESPÍRITU VEGETA**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**DEPRESIÓN**

Era una mañana como muchas en la Corporación Cápsula desde el Torneo de Cell. Desde entonces, Vegeta como siempre, despertaba hasta tarde, se bañaba, bajaba, desayunaba, y se la pasaba viendo televisión todo el día. Así era ahora su rutina desde aquel día en que Kakarotto, su rival, su némesis, había sacrificado su vida por, según el príncipe, éste estúpido Planeta llamado Tierra.

Se sentía completamente derrotado, primero, el hecho de ser un príncipe sin corona, sin reino, sin súbditos a quien gobernar, segundo, ser un huérfano y haber tenido que servir al verdugo de los suyos, y no haber sido él quien cobrara con sangre los pecados de Freezer. Ahora, su rival, aquel a quien se propuso vencer desde que lo conoció, aquel que debía morder el polvo debido a él, no sólo lo había superado nuevamente, sino que, una vez más tal y como pasó con Freezer, otro le había arrebatado el poder derrotar a su némesis. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, el hijo de su gran rival también lo superó en fuerza, y para colmo, ese maldito de Cell había matado a su hijo venido del futuro.

"¿Y qué si lo revivieron?" pensaba Vegeta "¡ESE MALDITO CUCARACHO LO ASESINÓ! Y yo… no pude vengarlo" pensaba con resentimiento mientras se veía al espejo antes de salir del baño luego de su ducha de todos los días. Luego de unos minutos finalmente salió del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días Vegeta- dijo Bulma

Sólo un gruñido hubo por respuesta. El príncipe se sentó y comenzó a comer. La verdad es que hasta su apetito había cambiado, si bien, seguía comiendo como todo un saiyajin, la ferocidad al comer, y la cantidad se había visto mermada.

Bulma estaba bastante preocupada por su príncipe, ya había pasado 1 mes desde aquel fatídico día, ella extrañaba a su gran amigo, claro que si, pero pasar por ese duelo teniendo a su hombre en esa situación, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo manejarlo, más porque el príncipe era un témpano de hielo cuando de expresar sus sentimientos se trataba –Vegeta ¿Qué crees?- dijo con entusiasmo, esperaba que con eso, el saiyajin recuperara su espíritu guerrero

Él sólo gruñó

-Le hice unas mejoras a tu cámara de gravedad, aumenté su capacidad, y aparte, los robots te apoyarán mejor en tu entrenamiento, casi será como si pelearas con alguien- dijo con entusiasmo, esperando una reacción positiva de su hombre

-No me interesa- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para caminar hacia la estancia, sentarse en el sofá y encender la televisión, o como él mismo decía, la caja idiota.

-Vegeta- dijo con voz inaudible, bastante preocupada por su príncipe "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Vegeta? ¿Cómo ayudarte?" pensaba hasta que

-BUAAAA BUAAA BUAAAA- el llanto de su pequeño la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Trunks, ya despertaste- dijo para si misma, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, se dirigía hacia la barra de la cocina para tomar un bote de alimento de bebés y una cuchara. Caminó hasta las escaleras, subió, y se dirigió hacia la habitación del pequeño. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró parado en su cunita –Buenos días Trunks- dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el alimento en una mesita.

Tomó al nene en brazos y lo sentó en una sillita para bebé, fue por el alimento, lo abrió y comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño –Eso bebé, come para que seas fuerte y guapo- decía con entusiasmo. Luego que Trunks terminó, lo cambió de pañal y ropa, lo tomó en brazos y volvió a bajar, topándose con su príncipe casi en estado de zombie frente al televisor –Vegeta- dijo con melancolía, mientras que, con su bebé en brazos, se encaminó hacia su laboratorio

Mientras tanto, Vegeta, sólo pasaba de un canal a otro por inercia, no prestaba demasiada atención a la programación, de vez en cuando si es que algo se veía un poco interesante, tal vez valdría la pena detenerse y prestar un poco de atención a ello, pero en realidad, la tv se había convertido en una especie de placebo, o en, algo para matar el silencio que sentía que lo abrumaba, ese silencio en el que, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, todo le atormentaba.

Navegaba entre canales, y una escena donde un padre lloraba ante el cadáver de su hijo, trajo un recuerdo a su mente

_FLASHBACK_

Luego de que Gokú hubiera teletransportado a Cell con Kaiosama para que explotara allá y no en la Tierra, todos daban al androide y Gokú por muertos, en parte tenían razón. Pero, ante la mirada atónita de todos, aquel androide hecho con las células de los guerreros Z había regresado a la Tierra en su forma perfecta, en medio de una gran polvareda. De aquella nube de polvo salió disparado un rayo de ki que atravesó por completo a Mirai Trunks, tumbándolo en el piso.

El ki del muchacho comenzó a disminuir dramáticamente, escupió sangre y entonces… murió

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Maldición- dijo el príncipe con melancolía al recordar ese negro episodio. Si, al chico lo revivieron, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que alguien haya osado tocar a su hijo, su cachorro, su orgullo. Si, se sentía orgulloso de ese guerrero con quien peleó codo a codo, pues era su sangre, su carne, y alguien, un maldito androide se había atrevido a matarlo como si fuera un insecto, a Trunks, su primogénito, el heredero de su título, si estuvieran en Vejitasein, Trunks sería quien le sucediera a él como rey de los saiyajin.

Cambió nuevamente de canal, intentando alejar a esos fantasmas de su cabeza, intentando adormecer ese dolor, esa frustración, esa rabia que sentía, y que lo carcomía por dentro.

Por su parte, Bulma había bajado las escaleras, y vió al príncipe, que seguía en ese estado de zombie, le dolía en lo más profundo del alma ver a su amado en ese estado. Suspiró y continuó su camino. Si por ella fuera, correría a abrazarlo, para que se desahogara, pero era Vegeta, el ser más orgulloso y menos expresivo del universo, totalmente hermético, cuyos sentimientos había que descifrar como si de acertijos se trataran.

Finalmente llegó a su laboratorio, encendió la luz, depositó a Trunks en un corral de bebé, y se sentó frente a la computadora. Estuvo trabajando un rato, hacía cálculos, diseños, etc, pero la verdad, no podía concentrarse "Vegeta, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" era el pensamiento que retumbaba en su mente.

Había pensado en enviarlo con un terapeuta pero, Vegeta, contándole sus tragedias a un humano "si claro" pensó ella, adivinando que el príncipe, en principio de cuentas, ni siquiera pisaría el consultorio.

-Si tan sólo… si tan sólo hubiera alguien- dijo Bulma para si misma –alguien con quien te pudieras abrir- frunció el ceño –está claro que yo no puedo romper esa barrera tuya… al menos no del todo, pero… si tan sólo alguien pudiera acceder a ti- decía con preocupación. Siguió ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó ciertas visitas inesperadas que recibieron hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás -¡ESO ES!- sonrió victoriosa, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia un rincón del laboratorio. Movió algunas piezas y máquinas -¡SABÍA QUE AQUÍ ESTABA!- dijo mientras sonreía y sacaba un aparato de entre aquellos mecanismos.

Lo llevó hasta su área de trabajo, y comenzó a ajustarlo, y a programarlo en la computadora. Continuó trabajando y las horas pasaron y siguieron su curso -¡TERMINÉ!- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, y sonriendo

-Bulma!- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada –Es hora de cenar cariño-

-¡si mamá! Ya voy- respondió la peliazul

-Traje unos pastelillos deliciosos que… ¡Tienes que probarlos!- dijo la sra. Con su característico entusiasmo

-bueno, mañana sigo con esto- dijo para si misma. Fue al corralito, tomó al pequeño en brazos –bueno Trunks, vamos a cenar y a descansar, que mañana tenemos una misión muy importante mi cielo- dijo con ternura. Se retiró y se dirigió al comedor.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente la misma rutina comenzó. El deprimido saiyajin se levantó, se bañó, los pensamientos le atormentaron frente al espejo, se vistió y bajó a desayunar

-Buenos días joven y apuesto Vegeta- dijo la madre de Bulma mientras servía la mesa

-¿Y la mujer?- preguntó al no encontrar a Bulma como siempre que le recibía con el desayuno

-Bulma dijo que tuvo que salir, llevó a Trunks con ella, pero dijo que regresaba más tarde- respondió

Vegeta sólo gruñó, se sentó y procedió a desayunar. Después de eso, como cada día hasta ahora, se sentaba con la televisión encendida, para acallar sus demonios internos.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿En qué aparato habrá pensado Bulma? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Logrará rescatar a Vegeta de su depresión? _

_Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Si les gusta la historia, dejen Reviews ;-) Saludos!_


	2. BUSCANDO AYUDA EN OTRO MUNDO

_Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, sabremos a dónde fue Bulma para intentar ayudar a nuestro deprimido príncipe._

_Textos entre guiones –son diálogos hablados de los personajes- mientras que "entre comillas" son pensamientos. Si llego a escribir algo (entre paréntesis) son notas del autor._

**CAPITULO 2:**

**BUSCANDO AYUDA EN OTRO MUNDO**

-¡waww!- exclamó Bulma –Este lugar si que es impresionante- dijo mientras veía el pasillo de aquel lujoso palacio, el alfombrado rojo, los modernos y elegantes candelabros –Llegamos a Vejitasein mi amor- dijo la peliazul al pequeño Trunks

_FLASHBACK_

Bulma se había levantado temprano, por lo menos más temprano que Vegeta, ahora que el dormía hasta las 10 u 11 am desde aquel día del torneo de Cell.

Se bañó, se vistió, fue a la recámara de Trunks, a quien también acicaló y vistió. Tomó una pañalera (_bolsa para llevar cosas de bebé, en México les decimos pañaleras_) Y la equipó con fórmula, mamilas, pañales. Salió con Trunks en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina para también llevar algunas papillas.

-Buenos días Bulma, ¿Empezarás a trabajar tan temprano?- dijo su sonriente madre

-De hecho mamá, voy a salir un rato, pero regreso, voy a llevarme a Trunks, por si esque llega a preguntar Vegeta por mi, no creo, pero por si acaso- dijo la peliazul

-Muy bien hijita, mucha suerte- dijo la Sra. Briefs

Bulma se dirigió hacia su laboratorio. Al llegar ahí, fue directamente hacia su escritorio, ya que al lado, estaba la máquina en la que había trabajado el día anterior. Tecleó algunas cosas y unas luces comenzaron a encenderse

-Bien Trunks, es hora de ir a Vejitasein- dijo a su pequeño que tenía en brazos

De la máquina salió una energía circular/ovalada del tamaño de una persona, era una especie de puerta, que dejaba ver hacia el otro lado, un extenso y lujoso pasillo.

-Allá vamos- exclamó Bulma con decisión, y cruzó aquel portal. Ya estando al otro lado, presionó un botón en su reloj, y aquel portal se cerró tras ella.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Bueno Trunks, debemos buscar a tu tía, creo que a Vegeta le sentará bien hablar con ella- dijo la peliazul, recordando lo bien que se veía Vegeta, aún si el no hablara abiertamente de eso, cuando por accidente, la sobrina y hermana del príncipe habían terminado en la dimensión de ellos. (_Esto lo pueden leer en "Confusión entre Dimensiones"_)

Bulma comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo, observando los detalles, hasta que topó con otro pasillo con ventanales. Se detuvo un momento a ver por aquel ventanal que daba hacia uno de los jardines del palacio, el cual tenía dos pasillos centrales que se cruzaban, y al centro del mismo, una bella fuente "Que bello" pensó la terrícola. Volteó hacia ambos lados –Este lugar es enorme ¿Cómo encontraré a Vilandra?- se preguntaba. Volvió a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo, y en eso pasó un guardia –Disculpe- dijo la terrícola

-Princesa Bulma- dijo el saiyajin haciendo una reverencia

La peliazul se sintió extraña pero recordó "Es cierto, en este lugar soy la esposa de Vegeta y él es el rey" pensó -¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Vilandra?- preguntó _(en cuanto al título nobiliario de Bulma, esto se explica en mi otro fic "La Edad de oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas")_

El saiyajin pestañeó dudoso –La emperatriz se encuentra de viaje fuera de Vejitasein- respondió confundido

-¡COMOOO!- exclamó la terrícola entre sorprendida y decepcionada

-Con su permiso alteza- dijo el guardia, prosiguiendo su camino, dejando sola a la terrícola

-No puede ser Trunks, no puedo creer que tu tía no esté aquí- decía Bulma con tristeza y volteando a ver a aquel impresionante jardín a través de los ventanales –ya no sé cómo podemos ayudar a tu padre, bebé- dijo

-Bulma- dijo una voz femenina que iba caminando hacia ella. Se trataba de una saiyajin de tez blanca, cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta de caballo, portaba una muy fina tiara dorada en la cabeza. Su leotardo, botas y guantes eran color negro, mientras que su armadura era blanca con detalles dorados, y el escudo real en el corazón. Y de su cuello en una fina pero lujosa gargantilla, estaba una capa de terciopelo, rojo en la parte interna y negro del lado expuesto de dicha prenda. Y su cola marrón enrollada en la cintura.

-¡VILANDRA!- dijo entusiasmada, mientras caminaba hacia la saiyajin –¡Qué gusto verte Vilandra! El guardia me dijo que estabas fuera de Vejitasein, pero ¡me alegra tanto verte!- decía entusiasmada

La saiyajin observó confusa a la terrícola -¿Porqué me llamas Vilandra, Bulma?- preguntó –pensé que hacía mucho sabías cómo distinguirnos a mi hermana y a mi- dijo la guerrera

-pero- decía Bulma confundida mientras pestañeaba

-Por cierto, ¿cambiaste tu imagen? Y…- observó al pequeño -¿PASÓ ALGO EN EL LABORATORIO?- preguntó sorprendida -¿PORQUÉ TRUNKS ES UN BEBÉ?- dijo con preocupación

-Ah si, bueno, esque yo no soy la Bulma que tú conoces- dijo la peliazul

-¿osea cómo?- preguntó la reina bastante confusa

-bueno…. ¿quién eres? Si no eres Vilandra… ¿Acaso eres su gemela o algo así?- preguntó Bulma

-Si…. Soy… soy Odette… ¿Qué está pasando aquí Bulma?- decía la saiyajin sin salir de su confusión

Bulma sonrió –Bueno, soy Bulma, pero no la que tú conoces, vengo de otra dimensión, no sé si Vilandra te comentó algo, hace más de un mes ella y Tarja terminaron por accidente en mi mundo- dijo la científico

-¡Ya entiendo! Tú vienes de ese tiempo donde los saiyajin estamos muertos ¿verdad?- dijo la guerrera

-si- respondió con la mirada baja –ahora que lo dices, si, Tarja mencionó que su madre tenía una hermana gemela, Odette ¿cierto?- dijo la terrícola

-Si, soy Odette, Reina del Imperio de Vejitasein- exclamó la guerrera _(dudas sobre los títulos nobiliarios, lean mi otro fic "La edad de oro saiyajin, profecías cumplidas") _–y… ¿qué te trae aquí? ¿acaso tú también tuviste algún accidente con un transportador o algo así?- dijo arqueando la ceja

-¿Qué?... ah… no… de hecho, vine a buscar a Vilandra porque…- dudó

-pues mi hermana está con su esposo e hijos de viaje en el Planeta Tierra- dijo la guerrera

-o… no sé si tú puedas ayudarme- dijo con el rostro ensombrecido

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó la reina -¿Qué te hizo venir a esta dimensión?-

-pues…- dudó, pero –Vegeta… me refiero al Vegeta de mi mundo…- decía con voz triste

-¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?- dijo la reina con tono de preocupación

-bueno…. ¿habrá algún lugar para hablar más en privado?- dijo, volteando a los pasillos, donde no muy lejos de ahí se observaban sirvientes haciendo limpieza, o guardias dando sus rondas

-claro- respondió la guerrera –vamos a mi habitación, sígueme- ambas caminaron hacia unos ascensores, subieron.

El ascensor era bastante amplio y muy lujoso, con espejos gigantes, detalles en oro, botones de piedras preciosas (el teclado). Finalmente llegaron a los pisos superiores del palacio y salieron del elevador. Continuaron caminando por otro pasillo, hasta llegar a un corredor que también tenía grandes ventanales con vista al jardín de la piscina. Caminaron por ahí hasta comenzar a ver una serie de puertas

-Es aquí- dijo la saiyajin, abriendo dos enormes puertas –pasa-

Ambas mujeres y bebé Trunks entraron en aquella lujosa habitación -¡Es increíble!- dijo Bulma asombrada. Ella había conocido a gente muy rica e importante finalmente, es la heredera de una corporación multinacional y continuamente se relacionaba con mandatarios y empresarios, conocía residencias y mansiones muy lujosas, pero nunca había visto una así.

-siéntate Bulma- dijo la saiyajin que fue a abrir la puerta de la terraza para dejar entrar el aire.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en los lujosos sillones de aquella estancia –ahora sí, cuéntame qué sucede- dijo la guerrera

Bulma se puso seria –esque, verás… hace poco, después que Vilandra y Tarja estuvieron en mi mundo, aparecieron unos poderosos androides, Vegeta y los demás tuvieron que pelear con ellos pero, hubo uno en particular, Cell, que absorbió a los demás androides y se hizo extremadamente fuerte. Gokú…- se quedó pensativa -…bueno, su nombre de saiyajin es Kakarotto, pero en la Tierra se llama Gokú- dijo la peliazul

-¡Oh si! La contraparte en tu mundo del esposo de Vilandra- dijo la reina

Bulma asintió –en efecto, el mismo- respondió –Gokú sacrificó su vida para tratar de destruir a Cell, pero su sacrificio fue en vano porque Cell regresó, y al hacerlo, Trunks, me refiero a mi hijo del futuro de 17 años… Cell lo mató- la voz en este punto se le quebraba, tampoco era fácil para ella imaginar a su hijo muerto, así no haya durado más de un par de horas en el otro mundo, a ninguna madre le agrada hablar de la muerte de sus hijos

-Bulma lo siento- dijo Odette conmovida, y si, dolida, ella adoraba a sus hijos y sobrinos, no podía imaginar que algo le pasara a ninguno de ellos

-bueno, eso sólo fue temporal, porque Trunks fue resucitado- dijo más recompuesta –finalmente Gohan, el hijo de Gokú acabó con Cell, pero…. Desde ese día…- la peliazul tomó aire antes de continuar -…Vegeta ya no es el mismo Odette… ha estado tan deprimido, tan decaído, ha perdido por completo su espíritu de pelea… no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo ayudarlo, por eso vine- dijo con voz entrecortada

Odette se quedó seria, no podía imaginar si quiera, a su orgulloso hermano mayor en ese estado –dices… dices que el hijo del Kakarotto de tu época fue quien derrotó a ese tal Cell… ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Qué pasó con Vegeta?- preguntó la reina

-A pesar de entrenar tan ferozmente y volverse increíblemente fuerte… Vegeta no logró ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ganarle a Cell- respondió la científico

La saiyajin se quedó boquiabierta –pero… ¡SI VEGETA ES EL SAIYAJIN MÁS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!... Los únicos machos que se le acercan son mi padre y mi cuñado, Kakarotto… no lo puedo creer- decía sorprendida y desconcertada

-Tal vez así sea aquí, y en mi mundo en algún momento así fue cuando lo conocimos por primera vez que vino a purgar la Tierra, a Gokú le costó mucho trabajo derrotar a Vegeta, casi mueren ambos en esa pelea… y desde entonces, sobretodo después de que Gokú logró convertirse primero en Súper Saiyajin, fue que Vegeta se obsesionó con superar a Gokú y derrotarlo... de hecho hubo momentos en que tal vez se emparejaban, más cuando Vegeta también logró convertirse… es difícil decirlo si no hay un combate directo entre ambos… pero bueno, finalmente, Gokú en paz descanse, terminó superando a Vegeta y finalmente, murió intentando derrotar a Cell… y Vegeta nunca pudo volver a pelear con Gokú- decía Bulma con tono serio

-No puedo creer que alguien haya podido superar el tremendo poder de mi hermano- decía la reina con asombro -…¿y dices que perdió su espíritu de pelea?- dijo con el rostro extrañado y ensombrecido

La terrícola asintió –ya no entrena, ni siquiera se acerca a su cámara de gravedad, sólo se queda viendo la televisión todo el día… ni siquiera la ve, sólo pasa de un canal a otro- apretó una mano –no sé qué hacer… no sé cómo ayudarlo y… bueno… recordé a Vilandra y pensé que si hablaba con él- hizo una pausa –…Vegeta necesita ayuda- remató

Odette se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza, se quedó un momento viendo hacia el exterior sin salir de la habitación –Llévame con el Vegeta de tu dimensión- dijo

-¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarás con Vegeta?- dijo Bulma con voz esperanzada

La reina volteó con la terrícola –Tal vez no sea el Vegeta con el que crecí y con quien he vivido toda mi vida y con quien discuto a diario, pero, sigue siendo mi hermano… no puedo dejar que siga en esa actitud derrotista- exclamó

-¡Genial!- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

Justo en ese momento, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando entrar a un apuesto saiyajin

-¡Zorn!- exclamó la reina, caminando hasta la puerta para recibir a su marido

-Odette, vine por unos documentos- vió a cierta peliazul –buen día Bulma… ¿no estabas en tu despacho?- preguntó extrañado

-Zorn, ella… bueno… si es Bulma pero no la que conocemos…- dijo confundida -…lo que quiero decir es que viene de otra dimensión- decía dudosa –...¡vaya! ahora entiendo cuando Vilandra decía que era demasiado extraño esto de las dimensionees paralelas... bueno, Bulma, él es Zorn, mi esposo y consejero real- dijo a la terrícola

-mucho gusto- dijo sonriente la peliazul

-si… el gusto es mío- respondió el príncipe sin salir de su confusión

-Zorn, voy a ausentarme, iré con Bulma a su dimensión, espero no tardar en regresar- dijo la guerrera

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó el noble

-Te cuento todo cuando regrese… y ya que Vilandra está de viaje con Kakarotto y los niños, por favor avisa de mi ausencia a mi hermano para que se encargue del imperio, y…- puso cara de puchero -¿puedes cuidar a Vegeta y Sarah en lo que regreso? ¿por favor?- dijo la reina

El saiyajin puso cara seria por un segundo, para después sonreir –está bien, yo me encargo de nuestros hijos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella

La reina se sonrojó –por cierto, si algo pasa, dile a Bulma…- pensó por un segundo -…me refiero a la Bulma de aquí... ok si es raro... que estaré en la dimensión en que Vilandra y Tarja terminaron por accidente hace poco más de un mes… sólo por si acaso pasa algo y necesitan buscarme- dijo ella

Zorn asintió -despreocúpate, todo estará bien- dijo a su preocupona esposa

-Nos vamos cuando digas, Odette- dijo la científico mientras se levantaba de su asiento con Trunks en brazos

La guerrera apretó la mano de su marido, procedía a caminar con la peliazul, pero él, en un fuerte y rápido movimiento la jaló, y la besó suavemente –vuelve pronto princesa- le susurró

Ella sonrió bastante sonrojada y caminó hasta con la terrícola –vamos Bulma- dijo

Bulma presionó un botón en su reloj, y nuevamente se abrió un portal que dejaba ver del otro lado, su laboratorio en la corporación cápsula –después de ti- dijo extendiendo la mano para darle el paso

La saiyajin volteó nuevamente a ver a su marido, ambos se sonrieron, y entonces atravesó el portal, siendo seguida por Bulma, quien al cruzar, nuevamente presionó su reloj para cerrar el vórtex

-Oye, tu esposo es muy atento, y bastante atractivo- dijo Bulma guiñando un ojo

-si…. Eh… gracias- respondió la reina cuyo rostro no podía estar más rojo –bueno… vamos… vamos con Vegeta- dijo nerviosamente

-Claro, debe estar en la sala viendo televisión, sígueme- ambas mujeres emprendieron camino.

Vegeta por su parte, como cada día, estaba en la sala frente al televisor cambiando los canales, y luchando contra sus pensamientos "maldito Kakarotto…. ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenías que morirte insecto? ¡YO DEBÍA DERROTARTE!" pensaba el príncipe mientras presionaba el control remoto una y otra vez

-Deberías ponerte a entrenar en vez de estar viendo una caja, Vegeta- dijo una voz femenina

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo tomará Vegeta la intervención de su hermana menor? ¿Podrá Odette ayudar a Vegeta?_

_Espero les esté gustando la historia, empiezo ya a trabajar en el capítulo 3. Sigan dejando Reviews! Byeee!_


	3. FRUSTRACIONES

_Año Nuevo, Capítulo Nuevo! Feliz 2014 a todos!_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra que les esté gustando esta nueva historia, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo donde finalmente Vegeta y Odette se encuentran._

**CAPITULO 3:**

**FRUSTRACIONES**

-Deberías ponerte a entrenar en vez de estar viendo una caja, Vegeta- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada a la sala, a espaldas del príncipe

Vegeta volteó, encontrándose a su mujer con su hijo en brazos… y al lado de ella –O… ¡Odette!- dijo sorprendido, levantándose del sofá

-¡vaya! Tú si puedes distinguirlas, cuando la vi realmente pensé que era Vilandra- dijo Bulma

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO DISTINGUIRLAS! ¡SI LAS DOS SON MIS HERMANAS!- exclamó el príncipe

-Ya sé, ya sé- dijo la peliazul –pero esque ambas son tan idénticas, ¡son dos gotas de agua!- complementó

-Lo más fácil para distinguirnos es por nuestras colas, la de mi hermana es blanca, la mía es marrón- dijo Odette –aunque supongo que en este mundo esa información no es de mucha utilidad- dijo seria al recordar que en ese mundo, tanto ella como su gemela, familia, y todo su pueblo a quienes había dedicado su vida entera, estaban muertos

Bulma vió la cintura de su cuñada -¡es cierto! La verdad no había notado ese detalle hasta ahora que lo dices- dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí Odette?- preguntó el príncipe con voz fría

-Yo… tengo que darle de comer a Trunks- dicho esto, la terrícola se retiró para dejar a los dos saiyajin solos

-Creo que en esta dimensión eres más cascarrabias que en mi mundo, Vegeta- dijo la reina en tono de broma

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –te pregunté qué haces aquí, porque en este mundo tú estás muerta, Odette- dijo el saiyajin

-Hermanito, ¿qué modo es ese de recibir a tu hermana consentida?- reclamó la reina -¿Acaso así recibes a tus invitados? ¿En dónde quedaron tus modales de príncipe?- decía burlonamente… típico cuando uno quiere fastidiar a sus hermanos

El príncipe gruñó –La que te invitó fue esa mujer entrometida, no yo- dijo

-Bulma está preocupada por ti Vegeta, y la verdad es que también yo…- se quedó pensativa -Me puedes decir ¿Qué es toda esa historia de que ya no quieres pelear y que sólo te la pasas viendo esa caja idiota?- decidió confrontar de frente a su hermano

El príncipe gruñó -¡Voy a matar a esa terrícola chismosa!-dijo bastante irritado

-Tú y yo sabemos que no levantarías una mano en su contra, y además, ella sólo quiere ayudarte- dijo la reina

Vegeta volteó el rostro –no tengo porqué darte explicaciones- dijo con voz fría

-Como quieras- ahora ella también adoptaba la típica pose orgullosa de brazos cruzados –pero aquí estaré entonces hasta ver que vuelvas a la normalidad. Sólo te informo, que tengo un esposo, 2 hijos, 4 sobrinos y un imperio qué atender, así que si algo sucede en mi ausencia, tú serás el responsable- sentenció

-Por mi haz lo que quieras, regresa a tu mundo, meda igual- dijo el príncipe –total, si quiero luchar o quedarme viendo esa caja idiota todo el día ¡Es mi maldito asunto! ¡Maldición!- dijo irritado

-Vegeta, no me moveré de aquí hasta que no vuelvas a ser tú mismo… eres mi hermano, me preocupas- dijo con angustia

-¡mj! No necesito de tu compasión Odette- reclamó el príncipe

Ella se acercó un poco a su hermano -Ya sé que el orgullo nos viene de familia, pero… Vegeta no te cierres… somos familia, venimos de la misma madre y padre, jugamos y peleamos cuando niños, tú nos cuidabas todo el tiempo a mi y a Vilandra, siempre nos protegiste- fue interrumpida

-¡ESQUE ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA ODETTE!- dijo, más bien, gritó el príncipe –a pesar… a pesar de ser el príncipe de los saiyajin, un poderoso guerrero distinguido de clase alta…. ¡SOY UN MALDITO FRACASO!- dijo con amargura -¡FRACASÉ EN PROTEGERLAS A USTEDES! ¡FREEZER DESTRUYO EL PLANETA VEGETA Y FUI SU ESTUPIDO SIRVIENTE! ¡KAKAROTTO FUE QUIEN HUMILLO A FREEZER Y TRUNKS DEL FUTURO QUIEN LO MATÓ, PERO ESO ME CORRESPONDÍA A MI! ¡YO DEBÍA VENGARLOS A TODOS USTEDES!- decía con rabia y la voz entrecortada por esa misma furia, además de la frustración que sentía, y si, el dolor por dichos acontecimientos -...y por si eso fuera poco... Cell... ¡PUDE HABERLO ANIQUILADO! ¡YO PODÍA HABER DESTRUIDO A ESE CUCARACHO! y en vez de eso...- no pudo seguir, el dolor, la frustración, la rabia eran más fuertes, su orgullo no le permitiría llorar nunca, pero se sentía al borde del llanto, se sentía al límite

-Vegeta…- dijo con tono bajo de voz, por lo que le contó Bulma, sabía lo que terminó sucediendo, las muertes de Gokú y Trunks, pero ESA parte de la historia, era desconocida para ella no supo qué decirle a su hermano mayor

El príncipe caminó, pasó a su hermana para quedar de espaldas a ella rumbo hacia la entrada de la estancia –Será mejor que regreses a tu dimensión, no necesito de ti…- se quedó pensativo -…no te he necesitado en todos estos años- mentira, pues desde que supo que su planeta natal fue destruido, el haber evitado que sus hermanas viajaran con él ese mismo día, fue la primera de muchas culpas y tormentos que había tenido que cargar en su corazón _(acontecimiento relatado en "Recuerdos de la Infancia")_

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos hermanos, Odette jamás había visto así a su hermano, sobretodo porque, aunque se tratara de Vegeta, quien ella conocía si, era orgulloso y cascarrabias, pero con ella y su otra hermana, esa barrera se rompía, los 3 eran cómplices y amigos, pero éste Vegeta, era mucho más hermético y difícil de tratar. La reina sintió un gran hueco en el corazón, sobretodo al escuchar esa rabia y frustración de él, no podía ni imaginar lo sólo que debió haberse sentido "Este Vegeta no es como mi hermano, no me dirá nada así de simple… no sé cómo haré Vegeta, pero algo tengo que hacer por ti, hermano" pensaba

-Vegeta, Odette, es hora de cenar- dijo Bulma, rompiendo aquel silencio que reinaba

-ya era hora- musitó el príncipe, quien se encaminó hacia el comedor

La peliazul fue hacia con la reina -¿Quieres acompañarnos a cenar Odette?- preguntó

-Si… claro Bulma- respondió la saiyajin

Toda la familia se sentó al comedor, que estaba repleto de comida, tomando en cuenta que 2 saiyajin adultos de raza pura estaban presentes.

-¿Tú eres amiga de Bulma? ¿Acaso eres pariente del guapo Vegeta? Porque se parecen bastante- decía la madre de la peliazul

"La suegra de mi hermano es igual, no importa la dimensión" pensó divertida la reina –eh… si, soy Odette… hermana de Vegeta- respondió

-¡oh vaya! Ya decía yo que ustedes se parecen bastante- dijo la rubia

Bulma interrumpió –Odette, preparé una habitación para ti, digo, si gustas quedarte-

-No es necesario que sigas aquí Odette- dijo secamente el príncipe

-Vegeta, no me iré hasta…- se detuvo, ya era suficiente la depresión de su hermano como para evidenciar eso comentando el motivo de su estancia -…hasta completar lo que vine a hacer aquí- complementó

La cena continuó en calma, o al menos tanta como podía esperarse con el príncipe irritado y su hermana preocupada, pensando en qué hacer por él. Finalmente, luego de terminada la cena, los señores Briefs se retiraron a su recámara

-Me iré a dormir- dijo Vegeta con voz fría, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a su habitación

-¿Siempre es así de gruñón?- preguntó la reina una vez que su hermano se retiró

Bulma asintió –y desde lo de cell ha estado peor… pero- se quedó pensativa un segundo -…creo que tu visita le ha caído bien, aunque sea un poco- dijo

Odette se quedó extrañada –eeee… pero ni siquiera he logrado nada, éste Vegeta es más difícil de tratar que el de mi mundo, pero supongo que es normal por la vida que llevó- dijo con seriedad

Bulma sonrió –bueno, supongo que tomará más intentos pero… ahorita en la cena comió más, como antes de lo de Cell… supongo que le dio gusto verte o no sé… pero algo se ha logrado con él, aunque se algo pequeño- decía esperanzada

La reina se quedó viendo al pequeño que estaba sentado en una sillita para bebé entre ella y la peliazul –ver a Trunks de bebé me trae a la memoria tantas cosas… el día que nació, y cómo tu contraparte se opuso a que mi hermano lo llamara Vegeta- decía mientras reía

-No la culpo, y no es que no me guste el nombre de Vegeta, pero no soy muy partidaria de nombrar al hijo como el padre, después no sabes de quien estás hablando- dijo la peliazul

-Lo bueno de que Bulma insistiera en ponerle otro nombre a mi sobrino, es que yo pude llamar Vegeta a mi hijo mayor- dijo con voz de triunfo

-cuéntame de tus hijos Odette- dijo Bulma

-bueno, mi hijo Vegeta nació 1 año después que Trunks, y después está mi hija Sarah de 5 años- respondió mientras sonreía… muy al estilo de su hermano –obviamente los dos son muy fuertes, finalmente soy su madre, además que, claro, mi esposo es un guerrero de élite- dijo con ese típico tonito orgulloso y presumido, muy de Vegeta

-BUAAAA BUAAA BUAAAA- comenzó a llorar Trunks

Bulma vió su reloj –es tarde- tomó al pequeño en brazos –es hora de dormir bebé- dijo mientras se levantaba y meneaba al peque tipo arrullo –Ven Odette, te mostraré la habitación de huéspedes- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, siento seguida por su cuñada

Ambas subieron, y llegaron a los dormitorios, Bulma abrió una de las puertas –no es como tu lujosa habitación del palacio pero…- fue interrumpida

-está bien Bulma- dijo Odette –de hecho es curioso que me hayas preparado esta habitación justamente- dijo con media sonrisa

-¿porqué lo dices?- preguntó Bulma extrañada

-Bueno, cuando Vegeta y yo y nuestro escuadrón llegamos a la Tierra para anexarla al imperio, nos hospedamos en tu casa, y justamente me quedé en esta misma recámara- dijo la guerrera mientras recordaba _(esto viene relatado en los primeros capítulos de "La edad de oro saiyajin profecías cumplidas")_

-ya veo, que coincidencia, entonces sabes dónde queda el baño, ahí hay toallas por si quieres tomar una ducha, por cierto, como no te di tiempo de empacar, en el clóset te dejé algo de ropa y camisones, digo, por si quieres cambiarte- dijo Bulma, se quedó pensativa –O podemos ir de compras- dijo guiñando un ojo

-Ahora que lo dices… hace mucho que no voy de compras- si, podrá ser la reina saiyajin y bla bla bla, pero ninguna mujer nos negamos a las compras

La científico volteó a ver a su pequeño que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos –te dejo, voy a acostar a Trunks y a dormir, estás en tu casa- sonrió –ah por cierto, la puerta de al lado es la habitación de Vegeta, y aquí enfrente está la mía, y al lado la de Trunks, digo por si algo se te ofrece- dijo mientras señalaba las respectivas puertas

-esta bien- la guerrera asintió a manera de agradecimiento

Bulma se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Odette fue hacia la ventana, se quedó contemplando el cielo nocturno –Vegeta- dijo para sí misma "¿Por cuánto no habrás pasado en esta dimensión?" pensaba "No puedo imaginar si quiera lo que fue tu vida aquí. En mi mundo crecí contigo y has sido siempre un hermano protector y fastidioso, orgulloso por sobre todo pero, con nosotros, tu familia eres distinto, pero aquí… eres un témpano hermano… ¿Qué te hizo Freezer? ¿Cómo fue que te volviste tan hermético hermano?" pensaba con tristeza al tratar de comprender lo que había sido la vida de su hermano mayor

-Ahora explícame bien qué es todo eso de que tienes esposo, hijos y no sé qué más- irrumpió una voz masculina en aquella habitación, sacando a la reina de sus reflexiones

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Podrá Odette romper esa barrera alrededor de Vegeta? ¿Podrá ayudar a su hermano mayor a superar esta depresión? _

_Espero les esté gustando el fic, gracias a todos por sus reviews! _


	4. SANANDO CULPAS

_Bueno, veamos ahora un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, a ver si vemos alguna mejora en Vegeta._

_**Fashion Bulma:** En efecto, Veggie está celoso, si, típico hermano mayor, sabemos que Vegeta es muy celoso y protector de las mujeres de su familia, lo ha demostrado tanto con Bulma y obvio, con Bra, sobretodo al arrojar a sus pretendientes por un acantilado, Y pues no podría ser diferente con sus hermanas, pero pues, esque simplemente nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer a sus hermanas, y claro, a su hija!_

**CAPITULO 4:**

**SANANDO CULPAS**

La reina se encontraba pensando con tristeza en cómo habría tratado la vida a la contraparte de su hermano en este mundo que ahora visitaba, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos -Ahora explícame esa historia de que tienes esposo e hijos y espero que no me salgas con que te casaste con una sabandija de clase baja como lo hizo Vilandra- dijo el príncipe desde la puerta

Odette se volteó para ver a su hermano –pues si, tengo un esposo, de hecho me casé con Zorn, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue el consejero de nuestro padre cuando éramos pequeños- respondió

El príncipe adoptó su clásica pose recargado en la pared –al menos te casaste con un guerrero noble y distinguido, no como Vilandra que según sé, terminó casada con ese inútil de Kakarotto- dijo con su típico tono de desprecio hacia su rival

"Tal vez así pueda desarmarte Vegeta" pensó con malicia la reina –bueno si, Zorn es mi esposo y llevamos 13 años de casados… pero antes de casarme con él fui novia de Raditz- "Si tienes algo del Vegeta de mi mundo, esto provocará que…" el maquiavélico plan funcionó

-¡CÓMO QUE FUISTE NOVIA DE RADITZ! ¡ESA SABANDIJA ES AUN MÁS INSIGNIFICANTE QUE KAKAROTTO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CAIDO TAN BAJO! ¡MI HERMANA MENOR RELACIONADA CON ESE PERDEDOOOOR!- Vegeta sentía que la sangre le hervía, tal vez no haya crecido con ella, pero siempre y en cualquier mundo, él no dejaba de ser un celoso hermano sobreprotector, nadie era merecedor de las mujeres de su familia (y en el futuro ésta seguirá siendo una constante con Bra, obviamente)

-Ya Vegeta, tranquilo, fue un amor de adolescente, es todo- decía intentando tranquilizar a su celoso hermano, pero también se reía internamente, hacer enfadar a su hermano era divertido no importa la edad que tengan

-¡NO ME SALGAS AHORA CONQUE TUS HIJOS SON DE ESA SABANDIJA PORQUE TE MATO ODETTE!- dijo histérico

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo indignada –Mis 2 hijos son de mi esposo, a mi hijo Vegeta que es el mayor lo tuve poco menos de 1 año después de casarme- exclamó, cruzándose de brazos

-Vegeta… dijiste… Vegeta- dijo el príncipe con asombro, descruzando los brazos

Odette se percató perfecto de ese detalle –Si… Vegeta, como tú- se acercó un poco –Aunque nuestro padre y abuelo también lleven ese nombre, en realidad llamé a mi hijo Vegeta en honor a ti- recordaba la reina con alegría –aparte de que tú, yo y Vilandra somos cómplices y hemos compartido la vida entera… la verdad es que siempre te he admirado, además de que eres un excelente guerrero y príncipe… Eres el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido- sonrió

-Es obvio que no hablas de mi- dijo el príncipe con voz fría –tú conoces a otro Vegeta, no sabes todo lo que hice en el pasado… soy un maldito fracaso- dijo cabizbajo

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó la reina –si, tuviste una vida muy distinta a la del Vegeta de mi mundo, eso me queda clarísimo, pero tú no eres ningún fracaso- dijo intentando animar a su hermano

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES ODETTE?!- reclamó el príncipe –No… no sólo fallé en protegerlas, no sólo fui la mascota de Freezer… ¡SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO SANGUINARIO! ¿Acaso no te queda eso claro?... Soy un traidor a nuestra raza…- la voz se le quebraba de rabia –¡Y ESE ESTÚPIDO DE KAKAROTTO TERMINÓ SUPERÁNDOME SIEMPRE! Yo era el saiyajin más poderoso del universo…. Jamás debí llegar a este maldito planeta- dijo cerrando los puños

-De no haber llegado aquí, jamás habrías conocido a Bulma, Trunks no existiría…- decía ella, pero fue interrumpida

-¡ELLOS NO ME INTERESAN EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO!- mentira, ellos le importaban demasiado, ese era el problema, que ahora que volvía a tener una familia, significaba que también tenía una debilidad, seres que le importaban, y que le dolían si algo les pasara –yo debería seguir conquistando planetas y ser el rey del universo- fue interrumpido

-Y convertirte en una copia saiyajin de Freezer… ¿de verdad eso quisieras?- preguntó la reina

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos –Y tuve…- habló el príncipe, por fin -…tuve la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Cell… pero… ¡Lo dejé escapar por… POR IMBÉSIL!...- otra vez la voz se le quebraba –Lo dejé ir y absorber a no. 18 para que se perfeccionara y pelear con alguien realmente fuerte…. Y por eso… por esa estupidez…. El… el Trunks del futuro…. Kakarotto….- ya no podía hablar, si seguía hablando una de dos, o rompería en llanto…. Cierto, se trata de Vegeta, más bien, terminaría liberando su ki al punto de destruir todo a varios metros a la redonda

La reina se le quedó viendo con tristeza, entendía perfecto el porqué habría dejado al androide que se perfeccionara, ella también poseía el orgullo típico de los Vegeta, aunque su personalidad era distinta y era más emotiva que sus hermanos, podía entender a Vegeta, y entendía el porqué de sus frustraciones y culpas.

Otro silencio incómodo hubo entre ambos hermanos, Odette no supo qué decir hasta que simplemente, se le ocurrió algo para romper el silencio -…además de mi hijo Vegeta que tiene 12, también está mi hija Sarah, de 5 años… los dos son bastante fuertes, claro, soy su madre- dijo con el típico tono de orgullo de la familia -todos dicen que se parece a nuestra madre- dijo la reina, esperando alguna reacción del príncipe

A Vegeta le tembló la mirada -Nuestra madre…. Cómo…- no sabía de qué modo articular esa pregunta sin mostrarse vulnerable

-Nuestra madre está bien, como siempre, se la pasa en la biblioteca, y así como hizo con nosotros, también ahora a nuestros hijos los tortura con toneladas de libros- dijo sonriente, ahorrándole al príncipe el tener que formular su cuestionamiento

El príncipe volteó el rostro hacia la puerta –iré a dormir- dijo con tono seco de voz, volteó y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, se detuvo un segundo, sin saber si decir algo, despedirse o qué, pero, como siempre su orgullo pudo más, y sólo salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Buenas noches Vegeta- dijo Odette a la puerta cerrada de su habitación

Ya en su recámara, el príncipe se quitó la ropa, quedándose únicamente en bóxers, se recostó en la cama, y se quedó viendo al techo, sólo con sus pensamientos

_FLASHBACK_

El pequeño príncipe se encontraba en sus habitaciones en el palacio de Vejitasein, había terminado de vestirse –espero que en ese planeta que me dijo el Gran Freezer haya sujetos realmente fuertes- decía con emoción. Salió de sus aposentos con rumbo a la plataforma de despegue de naves donde su guardaespaldas, Nappa, le esperaba. Iba caminando cuando 2 pequeñas siluetas se acercaron a él

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó una de las niñas

El principito volteó a ver a sus hermanas –Conquistaré un planeta para el Gran Freezer, Odette- dijo emocionado

Ambas pequeñas sonrieron emocionadas -¡QUE BIEN!- exclamó la princesa Odette

-¡VAMOS ENTONCES!- dijo la pequeña Vilandra

-¡ESO NO! ¡IRÉ SOLO!- dijo el pequeño irritado

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE TÚ SÓLO TE DIVIERTAS VEGETA!- dijo la pequeñita de cola blanca -¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS PELEAR!- reclamaba a su hermano

-¡JAJAJJAJAAJJAA!- reía el príncipe –No insistas Vili- reprendió a su hermanita –Ustedes dos son muy pequeñas y no podrían hacer esto, iré sólo- dijo a sus hermanas

-¡LLÉVANOS CONTIGO VEGETA!- reclamaba la otra pequeña de cola marrón

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ODETTE!- reclamó el pequeño –El Gran Freezer me encargó A MI este planeta y seré yo quien lo conquiste- dijo en tono soberbio

-Entonces yo también le pediré al Gran Freezer que nos asigne un planeta con sujetos más fuertes que a donde tú vas- decía la pequeña Vilandra

-¡SI!- dijo Odette -¡Y NO VAMOS A INVITARTE VEGETAAAA!

-Ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mi mocosas- dijo el príncipe, dándoles la espalda –Ahora me voy, pero prometo llevarlas a la siguiente misión- dijo el chibi, continuando con su camino

-¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR VEGETA!- reclamaba la princesa

-¡Nosotras iremos a un planeta mejor que el tuyo, VAS A VEEEER!- dijo la coliblanca a su hermano

El príncipe siguió su camino para abordar la nave que le llevaría, junto a su guardaespaldas, fuera de su planeta de origen, y lejos del destino que les aguardaba a sus padres, hermanas, y a toda su raza.

Unas horas después de aquella última pelea entre hermanos, el rey Vegeta acudió con su escuadrón a retar a Freezer, siendo asesinados con bastante facilidad por el tirano galáctico.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Maldición…. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo las hubiera llevado conmigo" pensaba el príncipe, recriminándose a sí mismo, toda su vida se había sentido culpable por ese episodio en Vejitasein, previo a la destrucción de su planeta "Odette, dices que siempre te protegí" su mirada temblaba -¡pero fallé en protegerlas!- exclamó en voz alta "…. Pero…. Tal vez…. Tal vez haya sido mejor así…" pensaba

_FLASHBACK_

Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz habían regresado al Planeta Freezer no. 79, luego de haber conquistado el Planeta Shaiz, al aterrizar, fueron directamente a reportar a Freezer su victoria, el tirano se encontraba, como siempre, en compañía de sus soldados de confianza, Dodoria y Zarbon.

Los tres saiyajin llegaron con el lagarto, y los tres se arrodillaron ante él con la cabeza baja

-Gran Freezer, Majestad- comenzó a hablar el príncipe –hemos regresado del Planeta Shaiz, nos costó un poco de trabajo pero logramos conquistarlo en tan sólo 3 días- complementó

El tirano los miraba indiferente, -ohhh ¿de verdad? ¿les tomó sólo 3 días?- preguntó con un tono sarcástico

Raditz y Nappa cayeron en el juego de Freezer, alegrándose pensando que iba a felicitarles o algo, pero el príncipe era más astuto, sabía que el lagarto tenía un argumento bajo la manga.

Zarbon y Dodoria comenzaron a reír discretamente

-Buen trabajo soldados- dijo Freezer –ya pueden retirarse- indicó

Raditz y Nappa se sobresaltaron, y el saiyajin calvo se levantó de su postura de reverencia -¡OIGA DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO! ¿NO NOS VA A DAR NADA?- reclamó Nappa, provocando la sorpresa de todos ante el tono que usaba contra el tirano –Nosotros venimos muy cansados después de haber peleado ¿NO NOS DARÁ NADA?- reclamó el saiyajin calvo

El lagarto volteó a su izquierda donde su soldado de pelo verde estaba –soldado Zarbon, ¿cuántos días te tomaría conquistar este planeta?- preguntó

-Eso sólo me tomaría un día completo- respondió Zarbon en tono de burla

-Es verdad, porque este planeta es muy pequeño- dijo Freezer

Raditz y Nappa estaban levantados y en pose de querer irse a los golpes contra el lagarto, pero Vegeta seguía hincado, maldiciendo mentalmente a aquel tirano. También quería enfrentarlo, golpearlo y matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir lentamente antes de aniquilarlo, hacerle pagar por la sangre de los saiyajin que había asesinado años atrás al destruir su planeta natal… pero lo sabía, a pesar de ser el saiyajin más poderoso del universo, no era rival para Freezer, por ahora, lo único que podía hacer si quería sobrevivir, era tragarse su coraje, tragarse su rabia, y simplemente, actuar como si nada

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡MALDITO FREEZER!- exclamó el príncipe cerrando los puños –al menos…- decía, trabado de coraje "al menos ustedes no tuvieron que arrodillarse ante ese asqueroso lagarto… ustedes dos…. Ustedes no traicionaron a nuestra raza trabajando para ese maldito para sobrevivir…. Al menos, y gracias a que las maté…" el príncipe se sobresaltó por ese último pensamiento –yo… yo maté a mis hermanas- dijo con voz ahogada, porque así se sentía, que él las había matado al no haberlas llevado consigo, en su mente y su corazón, él las había asesinado como asesinó a otras criaturas en sus misiones de conquista –pero… pero al menos… es mejor que estén muertas, que soportar las torturas y humillaciones de Freezer… conmigo… él las hubiera…- decía con dificultad.

Sabía que en ocasiones al tirano le llevaban esclavas sexuales a quienes violaba brutalmente, lo mismo sus hombres de más alto rango que también tenían esas perversiones. Ahora que las había visto crecidas y hermosas, sabía que si hubieran estado con él, seguramente Freezer o sus hombres las hubieran utilizado como putas, teniendo ellas dos un destino peor que la muerte –Al menos, en aquella dimensión, Freezer fue derrotado y en ésta, ustedes murieron antes de que ese lagarto pudiera hacerles nada- dijo un poco más tranquilo, y si bien, no del todo, pero parte de esa gran culpa que cargaba, se había aligerado. Aún no estaba bien, aún no superaba su depresión, pero, por primera vez desde el torneo de Cell, el príncipe se sintió más ligero emocionalmente.

Dio un gran suspiro, cambió de posición recostándose de lado, y finalmente, se quedó profundamente dormido, conciliando el sueño con más calma y serenidad, como hacía semanas no lograba desde el torneo de Cell.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Creo que la presencia de su hermana si ha logrado una mejora en Vegeta pero… ¿Podrá superar del todo su depresión? ¿Recuperará las ganas de pelear? _

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


	5. CUMPLIRÉ TU DESEO VEGETA

_**YUSHI CERISIER:** Gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado esta secuencia de historias :)_

**_FASHION BULMA:_**_ concuerdo contigo, Freezer es un odioso, y aunque tuvieron más enemigos mucho más fuertes, él siempre se me ha hecho el más perverso de todos, porque el daño que provocó fué demasiado profundo, además de que era, deja tu lo afeminado, un sádico de lo peor, lo bueno es que sufre en el infierno XD._

**CAPITULO 5**

**CUMPLIRÉ TU DESEO VEGETA**

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la casa estaban despiertos desde las 7 am, incluyendo a la reina saiyajin. Todos excepto Vegeta.

Odette salió de la habitación portando un minivestido color azul rey con su cola enredada en la cintura, una mascada dorada que Bulma había dejado en el clóset, también traía unas zapatillas doradas de tacón 12 _(si leyeron "La edad de oro saiyajin profecías cumplidas" sabrán que tanto Odette como Vilandra siempre usan tacones de mínimo 10 centímetros)_ Y su cabello lo había dejado suelto, llegando la longitud del mismo hasta sus caderas. En el pasillo se topó con Bulma que también se había terminado de arreglar y llevaba al bebé Trunks en brazos

-Buenos días Odette- dijo sonriente –oye pero qué bien te ves así, al parecer somos de la misma talla- exclamó

La guerrera se sonrojó –si… somos… de la misma talla… ¿y mi hermano?- dijo

Bulma se puso seria –desde lo de Cell duerme hasta las 10 u 11 de la mañana, así que aún falta para que se despierte- dijo con cierto tono de resignación

-no es posible que esté tan mal- exclamó la reina -¡iré por él ahora mismo!- dijo decidida, y dio 2 pasos hacia la puerta de su hermano

-¡no lo hagas!- exclamó Bulma –igual…. Igual y es mejor dejarlo descansar- dijo la peliazul con el rostro ensombrecido, quería de vuelta a su príncipe, pero, sabía que dormido, los demonios internos de él no podrían atormentarlo

-Como quieras- dijo la guerrera

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?- dijo la peliazul cuando de pronto, una puerta se abrió

-¡Vegeta!- exclamó Bulma sorprendida, eran aprox las 8 am, el príncipe a esas horas, los últimos días seguía en brazos de Morfeo, así que verlo de pie tan temprano, fue novedoso para la peliazul

-Pensé que seguías durmiendo perezoso, dime ¿te caíste de la cama?- dijo la saiyajin burlonamente

Vegeta miró fríamente a su hermana mientras pasaba a ambas mujeres y bebé de largo con sus brazos cruzados, se detuvo a dos pasos de ellas –Muy graciosa Odette- dijo en su típico tono gruñón –Pero ¿qué me dices tú? No luces precisamente como la reina de los saiyajin ¿acaso quieres renunciar a tu corona?- preguntó sarcástico

"No lo digas, no lo digas" se decía a si misma la guerrera para evitar regresársela con algo como que él también no se veía como saiyajin con esos jeans y camisa verde _(como cuando despidió a Mirai Trunks cuando éste regresó a su época)_ que portaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo, si, podía ganarle esa batalla verbal, pero eso tal vez provocaría una reacción que empeorara lo poco que tal vez hubiera mejorado su hermano –muy chistoso hermanito, pero no te confíes porque me las vas a pagar- sentenció la saiyajin

-¡ja! Ya lo veremos- exclamó el príncipe retadoramente

-bueno, vamos a desayunar- dijo la peliazul -Tú también ya debes tener hambre ¿cierto Trunks?- le decía al pequeño que llevaba en brazos

Los tres procedieron entonces a bajar para ir al comedor a desayunar. Gracias a que Buma había previsto que su cuñada estaba en casa, programó desde la noche anterior a los robot-sirvientes para preparar un abundante desayuno, por lo que luego de unos pocos minutos, la mesa estaba servida con muchos platillos. Comenzaron todos a comer… bueno, Vegeta y Odette devorando, más bien.

-¡qué raro que mi mamá y mi papá no hayan bajado a desayunar!- dijo Bulma

-Mejor, así no tengo que soportar a la loca de tu madre- dijo el príncipe mientras se atragantaba con un trozo de pan

-¡qué grosero eres Vegeta! Mi mamá tanto que te adora- reclamó Bulma, cuando volteó a ver su teléfono, el cual parpadeaba un led. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el aparato, presionó un botón

-Bulma, linda, tu padre y yo nos fuimos de viaje, olvidé decírtelo, diviértanse mucho, saludos al guapo Vegeta!- fin del mensaje

-¡Vaya! Tu suegra es exactamente igual en este mundo y en el mío… Joven y apuesto Vegeta- decía Odette divertida imitando a la madre de Bulma, burlándose de su hermano

-¿ACASO TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MIIII?- gritó el príncipe, irritado por el comentario de su hermanita

-hay no Vegeta ¿cómo crees? Soy INCAPAZ de burlarme de ti- dijo sarcástica

-Vaya, nadie duda que ustedes sean hermanos, pelean muy entretenidamente- dijo la peliazul divertida y guiñando un ojo, provocando que ambos saiyajin se sonrojaran como tomates –por cierto, Vegeta, ¿tienes algún plan hoy? Porque pensaba ir de compras con Odette, espero no te moleste- dijo la científico

El príncipe volteó el rostro y cruzó los brazos –hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa- respondió

-Bueno, yo iré por el auto, te espero afuera Odette- la peliazul sacó al pequeño de su sillita de bebé –vámonos Trunks- dijo sonriente a su pequeño

-¿Vas a quedarte viendo esa caja de nuevo Vegeta?- preguntó la reina

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- respondió el príncipe

-Vi que también aquí tienes una cámara de gravedad…. ¿por qué no entrenamos un rato luego de que regrese?- dijo intentando animar a su hermano

El príncipe se levantó y dio 2 pasos –No me interesa- dijo con voz fría –si quieres te la regalo… no pienso volver a utilizarla- sentenció, y siguió su camino hasta dejar sola a su hermana

-Vegeta- dijo para si misma la reina con voz melancólica –no importa de qué dimensión seas… tú definitivamente no eres así… algo… lo que sea… pero debo ayudarte- dijo con tristeza. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la casa, en la calle, Bulma la esperaba en su convertible rojo para ir ambas al centro comercial.

Como llegaron temprano al centro comercial, las tiendas comenzaban operaciones, pudieron recorrer sin problemas de aglomeraciones, filas, etc, cada tienda. Ambas probándose ropa, zapatos, maquillaje. Salían con bolsas y bolsa y bolsas de artículos.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Bulma –Jamás imaginé que a las saiyajin también les gustara ir de compras- decía mientras se sentaba en una banca y dejaba sus bolsas en el piso

Odette hizo lo mismo –Como guerreras, amamos los combates más que nada… pero ¿qué creías? ¿Que nos gusta lucir feas y desarregladas?- reclamó

-No es eso, claro que no, si simplemente tú y tu hermana siempre se ven muy bien, sólo no las imaginaba yendo a tiendas- sonrió la peliazul

-Ni Vili ni yo tenemos casi tiempo para eso, por lo general los diseñadores nos llevan una selección de atuendos al palacio y escogemos lo que queremos, pero claro que nos gusta lucir bien, nos gusta la ropa, no todo son trajes de combate y armaduras. Y más tomando en cuenta que el imperio lo conforman 42 planetas con distintas especies en cada uno y que parte del trato es un libre intercambio comercial entre los planetas, así que en Vejitasein que es el centro de todo, tenemos mucha variedad para escoger- dijo la reina

-¡42 PLANETAS!- dijo Bulma sorprendida –Y… todos… ustedes los…- no sabía cómo preguntar si habían purgado y poblado con otras especies los planetas. Sabía que Vegeta a eso se dedicaba, purgaba planetas para venderlos, sabía que parte de sus tormentos se debían a eso, pero pensar que ese vasto imperio del cual, su contraparte era miembro de la familia real, se hubiera forjado sobre la esclavización de otros, le causaba incomodidad

-No los purgamos si es lo que te preocupa- dijo la reina –eso sólo fue en los primeros años luego de que mi padre matara a Freezer, pero desde que mi madre y Bardock, el primer ministro, intervinieron, en sí lo que hacemos es negociar con los líderes del planeta, un tratado de intercambio. Ellos pueden comerciar libremente con todos los planetas del imperio y Vejitasein, importar, exportar, trabajar en otro planeta, etc. Y nosotros los saiyajin protegemos cada planeta tanto de amenazas externas, invasiones etc, y si surgen conflictos internos en los planetas, como guerras, revueltas, etc, también intervenimos, y de hecho así nos hemos asegurado de siempre poder tener combates- explicaba la guerrera

-Ya veo, viéndolo así, no suena tan mal de hecho- exclamó Bulma

-Purgar planetas es fácil, vas y matas a todos, pero, los saiyajin si bien somos fuertes guerreros y hábiles en combate, son contados con una mano los doctores o científicos. Después de la guerra contra los Tsufur, mi pueblo sufrió un retraso tecnológico muy serio, cosa que, digamos, se resolvió asociándonos con Freezer. A lo que voy es que, mi madre y Bardock precisamente eso fue lo que vieron, si nos la pasábamos purgando planetas, se perderían beneficios para nosotros mismos, mano de obra en diferentes ámbitos, recursos naturales, gente habilidosa para diferentes oficios y tareas, entonces, en vez de perder eso, preferimos mejor conservar a sus habitantes, finalmente, los saiyajin terminamos siendo los más beneficiados con esos acuerdos- dijo la saiyajin

-Por lo que me cuentas, veo que la madre de ustedes es una gran mujer y muy sabia- dijo la peliazul "creo que de ella sacó Vegeta ese lado bondadoso que a veces muestra, aunque su orgullo siempre haga que disimule sus buenas actitudes" pensó

Después de un rato de seguir vaciando las tiendas, y luego de tomar un pequeñísimo refrigerio, pues ya pasaba del medio día, regresaron a casa.

Pero, mientras su mujer y hermana estaban entretenidas en el centro comercial, el príncipe se había quedado en casa, como siempre frente al televisor.

Como cada día, pasaba de un canal a otro, a otro casi por inercia, pero, esta vez, un impulso interno lo hacía incomodarse de estar así, por lo que, apagó el televisor, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta de salida al jardín, salió, se quedó un momento frente a la entrada de su cámara de gravedad, contemplándola, sin saber qué hacer.

Estuvo así, simplemente viendo aquella gran esfera, hasta que después de varios minutos, finalmente subió por la rampa, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia los controles. Se quedó igual, de pie, sin saber si accionarla o qué hacer, con una mano extendida, a punto de tocar el tablero. Estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de encendido

-Ya era hora de que te pusieras a entrenar hermanito- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada –qué bueno que me hiciste caso y dejaste de estar como zombi frente a esa caja idiota- exclamó la reina

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó Vegeta –estaba buscando algo y pensé que lo encontraría aquí- argumentó, sin voltear a ver a su hermana

-Vegeta- dijo mientras caminaba a donde su hermano –eres un saiyajin, eres el Rey de los Saiyajin, la batalla, la adrenalina, es parte de ti, de mi, de todos nosotros, somos guerreros, llevamos la lucha en las venas- puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe

-No soy el rey- dio con voz fría pero con un aire de melancolía –soy un príncipe sin reino, sin súbditos- su voz ahora era vacía

-Lamentablemente tienes razón, en este mundo todos los saiyajin estamos muertos excepto tú, por eso, no dejes que nuestro legado se pierda en ese sofá, Vegeta…. ¡LEVANTATE! ¡ENTRENA! ¡PELEA!- exclamó la reina

-¡¿Y PARA QUÉ?! ¿PARA QUÉ ODETTE?- preguntó con frustración en su voz –¡YA NO HAY ENEMIGOS CONTRA QUIEN COMBATIR, TODO ESTÁ EN UNA MALDITA PAZ, LOS GUERREROS YA NO HACEMOS FALTA!...- hizo una pausa ya que su respiración era agitada -….Kakarotto murió, ¡YO DEBÍA MATARLO! ¡YO DEBÍA VENCER A ESE INSECTO QUE SIEMPRE ME SUPERÓ!... ¡MALDITA SEA!- decía con rabia

-¿Entonces ese es el problema? ¿Que ya no tienes con quien agarrarte a golpes? ¡Por favor Vegeta!- dijo la reina con molestia

-¡ESE ESTÚPIDO DE KAKAROTTO…. SIEMPRE REBASÓ MIS PODERES! ¡YO DEBÍA DE VENCERLO, NO CELL!- dijo bastante alterado –y de todas maneras… su muerte… no sirvió de nada… ¡ESE MALDITO DE CELL VOLVIÓ Y MATÓ A TRUNKS!... quise…. Quise vengarlo… yo…- la voz se le cortaba por el dolor y el coraje -…¡MALDICION! ¡NO PUDE! ¡ESE MALDITO DE CELL ERA DEMASIADO FUERTE PARA MI! Y lo peor… lo peor de todo…. ES QUE EL HIJO DE KAKAROTTO TERMINÓ VENCIENDO A ESE CUCARACHO! ¡UN SIMPLE MOCOSO TAMBIEN ME SUPERÓ! ¡ESO NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAAAAR!- su ki aumentaba debido a la furia

-¿Lo ves? Tienes entonces que superar a ese mocoso, ¿o qué? Un niñito va acaso a ser superior al príncipe de los saiyajin?- dijo, intentando invocar al orgullo de su hermano

-¡MALDITA SEA ODETTE, YA NO ME INTERESA! ¡no quiero volver a pelear nunca más!- exclamó el príncipe, tomó una pausa –…No me interesa superar al hijo del imbécil de Kakarotto… Ese idiota… ¡SE SACRIFICÓ POR ESTE ESTÚPIDO PLANETA!- dijo con furia –maldición… si tan sólo…. Si tan sólo jamás me hubiera topado con este planeta….- musitó el príncipe

-¿De verdad piensas eso Vegeta?- cuestionó la saiyajin

-¡SI! Si tan sólo jamás hubiera venido a la Tierra, seguiría siendo el saiyajin frío y sanguinario que fui antes, cuando no me importaba nada ni nadie…. Ni siquiera sé porqué me quedé aquí…- decía con frustración

-Pero aquí conociste a Bulma, y ustedes tienen un hijo, ahora la Tierra es tu planeta- decía la reina

-¡ELLOS NO ME INTERESAN EN LO MAS MINIMO!- era mentira, pero quisiera que ellos en verdad no le importaran, porque en realidad, Bulma y Trunks eran lo más preciado para él: su mayor debilidad, y eso no le agradaba

-A mi no me engañas hermano- fue interrumpida

-¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS!... no sé… no sé porqué no destruyo la Tierra de una maldita vez…. ¡SOY UN MALDITO FRACASOOO!- su ki seguía aumentando, estaba ya con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar y los puños fuertemente cerrados

-Dime Vegeta, ¿eso te haría feliz? ¿volver a ser un mercenario del espacio? ¿librarte de la Tierra y de tu familia?- preguntó la guerrera

-¡SI!- gritó el príncipe –quiero… quiero volver a ser quien fui… quisiera nunca haber llegado a la Tierra…. Y seguir siendo el saiyajin más fuerte- dijo sin pensar realmente, sólo verbalizó su furia

-Bien- la reina se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada de la cámara –cumpliré tu deseo entonces- dijo con un malévolo y sepulcral tono de voz, para entonces salir de aquella esfera, dejando al príncipe sólo y bastante intrigado

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Eeee…. Ok, ya me asustó esta mujer…. ¿En qué estás pensando Odette? O.o_


	6. Odette La Reina de la Destruccion

_**FASHION BULMA**: No sé si en esto pensaste que haría Odette? Espero te guste este capi_

_**Majo:** También a mi me asusta esta mujer, jaja_

_**Yushi Cerisier:** Si, esta mujer o ya se volvió mala o algo se trae, y aquí veremos qué hace Vegeta_

_**Sammy e Issa:** Gracias por sus Reviews!_

_Bueno…. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, veamos qué locura se le ocurrió a Odette…. Oh God!_

_Por cierto, el título se me ocurrió por el capítulo en la saga de Boo cuando Vegeta está posesionado por Babidi y el capítulo se llama "Vegeta el Rey de la Destrucción" jejejeje... qué original yo ¬¬_

**CAPITULO 6**

**ODETTE, LA REINA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

–Cumpliré tu deseo entonces, Vegeta- dijo con un malévolo y sepulcral tono de voz, para entonces salir de aquella esfera, dejando al príncipe sólo e intrigado

"¿qué tendrá pensado hacer?" se preguntó Vegeta mientras regresaba a la realidad

La reina caminó por el jardín hasta la puerta, entró y se dirigió al interior de la casa donde su cuñada y sobrino se encontraban en la sala, descansando luego de aquella intensa sesión de compras

-Odette- exclamó Bulma al ver a la guerrera –dime, ¿Vegeta si estaba entrenando en su cámara?- preguntó queriendo saber si su príncipe había tenido ya alguna mejoría en su estado de ánimo

La reina se mostraba inexpresiva -Bulma… ¿puedes salir un momento?- dijo la saiyajin con un tono de voz muy frío

-Si claro- dijo un poco extrañada, y preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado a Vegeta. Tomó a Trunks en brazos, y salió junto con su cuñada hasta el jardín.

En un movimiento rápido, la guerrera tomó a Bulma de la cintura y salió volando a toda velocidad de la Corporación Cápsua

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhh!- gritaba Bulma espantada -¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES ODETTE?- recriminaba, no sólo le asustaba la altura y la velocidad, también la frialdad en la mirada de su cuñada, muy idéntica a cuando Vegeta era un malvado mercenario.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Vegeta se había quedado extrañado por las últimas palabras de su hermana, hasta que escuchó el grito de Bulma, provocando que saliera, y viera a su hermana volar junto a su histérica mujer e hijo -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS HACER ODETTE?!- preguntó al aire, enojado, y acto seguido emprendió vuelo, dispuesto a alcanzar a su hermana menor

Después de volar un rato sin pronunciar una sóla palabra, la reina divisó una región montañosa, aterrizando en dicha zona junto a Bulma y Trunks

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAS ODETTE? ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- gritaba histérica la peliazul

-¡YA CÁLLATE BULMA! Te aseguro que esto no es nada personal… pero tú me pediste ayudar a Vegeta y eso haré- dijo con una voz bastante perturbadora y la mirada fría, inexpresiva

Unos cuantos minutos después, Vegeta finalmente llegó a aquel lugar, aterrizando justo frente a su hermana -¿QUÉ RAYOS PLANEAS HACER ODETTE?- preguntó molesto

-Hermano, me acabas de decir que todos tus males son culpa de este planeta, y que estarías mucho mejor si nunca hubieras llegado aquí, ¿acaso no dijiste eso?- dijo con voz malévolamente tranquila

Él se perturbó -¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el príncipe

La guerrera extendió un brazo -Liberarte de todo lo que te atormenta- dijo con su voz fría y una maléfica sonrisa en los labios, mientras lanzaba una gran energía contra unas montañas provocando la destrucción de esa zona

-¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA ODETTE?!- cuestionó el príncipe

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, te ofrezco un nuevo comienzo, ve, toma tu nave, vete al espacio, yo me encargo de destruir este planeta y a todos- volteó a ver a su cuñada y sobrino –incluyendo a quienes te estorban- dijo mientras les apuntaba con su mano derecha

Vegeta sintió miedo al ver la mano de su hermana apuntando a su mujer e hijo, sabía que ella podía acabar con sus vidas sin problema, eso lo asustó tremendamente -¡NO TE LO PERMITIREEEEE!- dijo el príncipe, abalanzándose hacia su hermana y pateándole el brazo hacia arriba, provocando que desviara su ataque hacia el cielo

-¡VEGETA, NOS SALVASTE!- gritó Bulma con alegría de saber que ella y su hijo le importaban al guerrero, y que les había salvado

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ BULMA, AHORA!- gritó Vegeta con brusquedad

A la científico le molestó el tono y el modo, pero considerando que estaba presente alguien que intentaba matarla y acabar con la Tierra, atendió la orden del príncipe y corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron para refugiarse junto con bebé Trunks detrás de una pequeña formación rocosa

Odette frunció el ceño -¿Qué? ¿No era lo que querías hermano? Borrar tu error de este planeta, ¡TE LO ESTOY CONCEDIENDO!- decía la saiyajin

-¡YO MISMO PUEDO DESTRUIR LA TIERRA SI QUIERO, NO NECESITO TU AYUDA ODETTE!- dijo enojado

-¿Y ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO LO HACES? ¿QUÉ TE DETIENE?- preguntó ella de modo retador

El príncipe no respondió, sólo frunció más el ceño, su rostro temblaba debido a la tensión del momento

Ella relajó su postura -Toma esta oportunidad que te doy Vegeta, vuelve a tu vida anterior, yo destruiré la Tierra por ti, y serás libre- decía la reina

-no permitiré que lo hagas- exclamó el príncipe

-¿Qué harás para evitarlo? ¿Acaso pelearás conmigo?- preguntó sarcásticamente -¡Perdiste tu espíritu guerrero! ¡Renunciaste a pelear! Déjate de estupideces y lárgate de este planeta antes de que lo destruya contigo aquí- dijo ella con determinación

Por un momento, la cara de Vegeta fue de… ¿angustia? ¿frustración? ¿preocupación?... pero después su mirada era firme y determinada, junto con esa sonrisa de victoria cuando está por comenzar una buena batalla –¡No me interesa que seas mi hermana menor!... sólo yo destruiré la Tierra… y yo decidiré cuándo hacerlo- sentenció con esa voz firme y determinada tan característica de él

Ella dio una pequeña risa irónica –ya déjate de tonterías hermanito, tú escoges, te vas de este planeta y conquistas todos los planetas que quieras… o compartes el fatídico destino de este mundo- dijo con voz sepulcral, la saiyajin comenzó a levitar hasta quedar a varios metros del suelo

-¡TÚ NO ME DAS ÓRDENES ODETTE!- gritó el príncipe, y voló en dirección hacia su hermana, quedando frente a ella -¡HAAAA!- le lanzó un ataque de energía

La saiyajin cruzó los brazos al frente para repeler el ataque de su hermano -¿Acaso te atreves a retarme, Príncipe Vegeta?- dijo con molestia

-¡DEJA YA DE PARLOTEAR Y PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEEEEEZ!- se abalanzó contra la reina a golpes

Comenzó en el aire una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos hermanos, codazos, puñetazos, ganchos, patadas iban y venían de parte de uno y de otro. Y pese a que la guerrera portaba aquel minivestido de Bulma, eso no le impedía en lo más mínimo atacar a su hermano mayor _(Nota: el Maestro Roshi habría estado feliz de presenciar esto, ahora que lo pienso)_

Se detuvieron un segundo -Así que decidiste hacerle caso a tu esencia de guerrero, ¡Muy tarde hermanito!- Dijo mientras golpeaba al príncipe fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Juntó sus manos entrelazando los dedos, y le golpeó en la espalda para hacerlo caer al suelo

***************************** **MIENTRAS TANTO,** **EN EL OTRO MUNDO** ****************************

Gokú entrenaba mientras Kaiosama estaba tenso, presenciando todo lo que sucedía en la Tierra.

El saiyajin se percató del estresado estado del Dios, por lo que se le acercó -¿Qué pasó Kaiosama? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó curioso

-Gokú…. La Tierra está en peligro- dijo con temor

-¡¿QUÉ DICES KAIOSAMA? ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?- preguntó con preocupación

-Una fuerte guerrera está peleando ahora mismo con Vegeta… ¡ELLA DESTRUIRÁ LA TIERRA!- exclamó el dios asustado

-¡Déjame ver!- el saiyajin puso su mano en el hombro del dios, pudiendo ver con ello la pelea entre ambos hermanos, reconociendo en parte a aquella guerrera "Vilandra" pensó "No… esa mujer no es Vilandra… pero es idéntica a ella…. ¿Quién es esa mujer?" pensaba el guerrero pero cuando Vegeta mencionó que no le importaba atacar a su hermana menor, y mencionó el nombre de ella, entonces pensó que "Lo que supuse, esa mujer no es Vilandra…. Pero si es hermana de ella y Vegeta" -¡ESA MUJER ES LA HERMANA DE VEGETA!- exclamó ahora en voz alta

-¿Cómo dices, hermana de Vegeta?- dijo el Dios sorprendido

-Si, no es la que conocí, es otra, pero es hermana de ellos- su expresión ahora era desconcertada –pero… ¿porqué está intentando destruir la Tierra?- dijo con voz baja

***************************** **NUEVAMENTE EN LA PELEA** ****************************

Ambos hermanos seguían peleando, Odette había golpeado en la espalda a Vegeta para arrojarlo contra el suelo, pero el príncipe detuvo la caída quedando algunos metros por debajo de su hermana

El príncipe se recompuso y volteó para ver a su hermana -Me las pagarás Odette- dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque de múltiples energías

Las energías pegaron de lleno en ella provocando una gran nube de humo a su alrededor. Cuando éste se disipó, la guerrera estaba totalmente entera -¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?- preguntó retadoramente

El príncipe sonrió de lado –Esto sólo es el inicio hermanita- dijo lo último de modo sarcástico. Cerró sus puños y concentró su ki -¡HAAAAAAAAA!- se transformó en súper saiyajin

-¡ja! Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuándo pelearías enserio, Vegeta- dijo mientras también sonreía de lado, acto seguido concentró su ki -¡HAAAAA!- ella también se transformó en súper saiyajin

Vegeta sonrió de lado -Veo que la más débil de los tres pudo convertirse en una digna guerrera, ¡qué novedad!- dijo el príncipe

La reina frunció el ceño -¿A QUIEN LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO DÉBIL?- preguntó con enojo, mientras se lanzaba contra su hermano, iniciándose así otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos

Luego de un rato de golpes mutos, y de aparecer y desaparecer en el cielo debido a que ambos peleaban a hipervelocidad, tomaron distancia uno del otro

-Me sorprende que hayas cambiado de opinión hermanito, pensé que ya no querías pelear- dijo la reina

-Yo decido si peleo o no- exclamó el príncipe –Pero no permitiré que mi hermanita menor venga y me humille destruyendo un patético planeta que yo mismo puedo hacer cenizas-

-Y si es tan fácil para ti, ¿porqué no lo has hecho Vegeta? ¿Qué te detiene? ¿O es que acaso SI te importa la Tierra? ¿O te importa que tu mujer y tu hijo viven en la Tierra? ¡RESPONDE!- preguntó retadoramente

Vegeta sabía que si, que ese planeta le importaba porque su hijo y su mujer vivían en él, porque ahora la Tierra era su hogar ya que ellos dos estaban ahí, así lo sentía en su corazón, él lo sabía, pero por su orgullo, jamás lo iba a admitir como tal –Yo decidiré si destruyo la Tierra o no, ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!- exclamó

Ella frunció el ceño, su expresión era extraña -Vegeta… te atreviste a enfrentarme y pelear, pero has perdido tu espíritu de lucha, un saiyajin así es una vergüenza para nuestra raza- dijo la guerrera con frialdad

-¡NUESTRA RAZA ESTÁ EXTINTA ODETTE!- increpó el príncipe

-Pues es mejor que en este mundo se extinga por completo junto con la tierra- dijo mientras separaba pies y manos, comenzando a acumular energía

-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGAS!- exclamó Vegeta al reconocer el ataque que su hermana planeaba lanzar, y al igual que ella, el príncipe también adoptó la misma pose, comenzando también a acumular energía

-¡ERES UN FRACASADO VEGETA! ¡FRACASASTE EN PROTEGERNOS A MI Y A VILANDRA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡OTRO FUE QUIEN COBRÓ LA SANGRE DE FREEZER! ¡FRACASASTE EN PROTEGER A TU HIJO DEL FUTURO! Y ahora….- hizo una pausa –Fracasarás en defender la Tierra- dijo con un tono de voz macabro mientras sonreía sádicamente

-¡TE DESTRUIRÉ, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI HERMANA ODETTE!- exclamó el príncipe

Ambos siguieron acumulando su ki en esa posición de "X" finalmente juntaron hacia el frente sus muñecas -¡RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAL!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, lanzando al unísono los ataques que chocaron ente sí justo a la mitad de la distancia que separaba a ambos hermanos

CONTINUARÁ

_Ooook... ¿Odette se volvió loca? ¡ODETTE TE TRAJE A AYUDAR A VEGETA NO A MATARLO!... ¿Vegeta podrá detenerla?_

_Veamos qué pasa en el siguiente episodio... no sé si será ya el final, pero a ver... ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Dejen Reviews!_

_Gracias!_


	7. El Renacer de un Guerrero

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL RENACER DE UN GUERRERO**

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!- gritaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, lanzando al unísono los ataques, que chocaron ente sí en medio de la distancia que separaba a ambos guerreros. Los dos sostenían cada quien su ataque, igual los dos en potencia y fuerza, el más mínimo descuido de cualquiera de los dos saiyajin sería el factor que determine quién gana y quién pierde la pelea

******************************* **EN LATORRE DEL MAESTRO KARIM** ***************************

Yayirobe y el maestro Karim tenían un día como cualquier otro, cuando de repente…

-Maestro Karim- se escuchó una voz

El gato volteó hacia el techo -¿Eres tú Gokú?- preguntó

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Gokú?- preguntó Yayirobe

-Así es, soy yo- dijo la voz del salvador del mundo

-¿Cómo estás Gokú?- dijo el chico

-Pues… supongo que bien, pero muerto, Yayirobe- respondió entre risas

-¿Sucede algo Gokú?- preguntó el felino

-Maestro Karim, ¿Tendrá semillas del hermitaño?- dijo el saiyajin

-Solamente tengo 2 semillas, ¿porqué preguntas? ¿acaso las necesitas?- cuestionó el felino

-Pensé que por estar muerto ya no te podían lastimar- dijo el muchacho

-No son para mi, pero necesito que se las lleven a Vegeta- dijo la voz del fallecido héroe

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! Ve… Vegeta?- dijo el chico con nerviosismo al recordar el voluble carácter del príncipe

-Así es Yayirobe, necesito que le lleven esas semillas a Vegeta, ahora mismo, es urgente- exclamó

-Está bien Gokú- dijo el maestro

-Gracias, por favor dense prisa- dijo la voz de Gokú

-Así lo haremos- dijo el felino

-Pe… pero maestro- decía el chico

-Si Gokú lo pidió, es porque algo está pasando- dijo el gato, entregándole una bolsita al muchacho –Ten, llévaselas a Vegeta- indicó

Yayirobe accionó una cápsula, la cual se convirtió en una aeronave, la abordó y partió de aquella torre. Se concentró para sentir el ki del príncipe –Es por allá- dijo mientras se dirigía a donde había sentido a Vegeta

*********************************** **EN EL OTRO MUNDO** ******************************

Kaiosama estaba bastante nervioso luego de la conversación con el maestro Karim -Gokú ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- preguntó

-Vegeta está peleando con su hermana… estoy previniendo que no suceda alguna desgracia- dijo con un semblante de preocupación

-Sólo espero que Vegeta sea capaz de detenerla- dijo nervioso Kaiosama -¡Esa mujer es terrible!- exclamó

-Ella no destruirá la Tierra, Kaiosama- dijo el saiyajin

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó el dios bastante confundido -¿Acaso no ves que destruyó una gran zona?- reclamó

-Sólo lo sé… ella hace esto para forzar a Vegeta a que reaccione, pero no hará nada en contra de la Tierra, si así fuera, no se hubiera alejado de la capital para pelear sin problemas- bajó la mirada –pero ella y Vegeta son demasiado poderosos, ese combate se les puede ir de las manos- dijo con preocupación

************************************* **EN LA TIERRA** **********************************

Ambos hermanos sostenían su respectivo Final Flash en contra del otro, las dos energías chocaban justo en medio de ambos. El más mínimo descuido de alguno de los dos sería lo que determine al ganador de esa feroz batalla

-¿PORQUÉ VEGETA?- exclamó Odette -¿PORQUÉ PELEAS POR ESTE PLANETA?- preguntó

-¡ESTE PLANETA NO ME INTERESA!- fue la respuesta del príncipe

-¿ENTONCES? Si no te interesa la Tierra, ¿Porqué evitas que la destruya? ¿Qué te hace pelear en contra de tu propia hermana?- preguntaba la saiyajin retadoramente

No hubo respuesta por parte del príncipe

-¿PORQUÉ PELEAS VEGETA? Perdiste las ganas de pelear, ¿Porqué hacerlo ahora? ¿Para qué si eres un patético saiyajin sin orgullo?- dijo con voz fría

El príncipe frunció el ceño -¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA! ¡PELEO PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA! Y nunca… ¡NUNCA PERDERÉ MI ORGULLO DE GUERRERO! ¡SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- exclamó con determinación

-¡El Príncipe sin reino querrás decir! ¿Quiénes son tus súbditos? ¿Dónde está tu pueblo?... Oh si… ¡TODOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS!- dijo la guerrera con maldad

-¡El orgullo de los saiyajin sigue vivo en mí!- exclamó el príncipe -¡Soy el último de nuestra raza! No dejaré que el orgullo Saiyajin se pierda en el olvido- sentenció

"Bien, un poco más, y sabré que estás de regreso hermano" pensaba la guerrera -¡Es demasiado tarde Vegeta! De nada te servirá decir todo eso, ahora morirás junto con la Tierra- dijo la guerrera

-¡Vas a morir tú Odette!- exclamó el príncipe

-Jamás me derrotará un saiyajin fracasado como tú, más bien agradéceme, porque te enviaré al otro mundo junto con Bulma y Trunks- dijo malevolamente "Vamos Vegeta, ¡Recupera tu espíritu de Lucha!" pensaba la reina

-¡A ELLOS NO LO METAS EN ESTOOOOOOO!- gritó el príncipe, el pensar en su mujer y primogénito muertos a manos de su propia hermana, sin él intentar algo para evitarlo, hizo que en su interior despertara algo, un sentimiento tan fuerte que lo movía a impedir que algo malo les sucediera a sus dos amores: Bulma y Trunks

Producto de ese sentimiento despertado, el príncipe incrementó de golpe su fuerza _(tipo como con Bills cuando golpeó a Bulma)_ y la energía de su Final Flash creció tanto que empujó la energía del ataque de su hermana en contra de ella _(como cuando Gohan vence a Cell)_ pegando de lleno el ataque en contra de Odette

El príncipe observaba al cielo con una mirada de tristeza, observando cómo se perdía el destello de aquel Final Flash. Comenzó entonces a descender hasta llegar al suelo

-¡LO LOGRASTE VEGETA!- exclamó Bulma quien había salido desde aquella pila de rocas donde se refugió junto con el bebé

El príncipe permaneció de pie y en silencio sin moverse, hasta que el sonido de algo que caía a unos pocos metros de él llamó su atención -¡ES ODETTE!- exclamó al sentir a su hermana

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡PERO SI LA ATACASTE MUY FUERTE!- decía la terrícola con temor debido a la reciente actitud de parte de su cuñada

El príncipe corrió hasta donde había caído la guerrera, siendo seguido por su mujer. Al llegar ahí, encontró a su hermana, con varios golpes y quemaduras, también sangraba, estaba descalza, y el vestido también con diversos daños, producto de la batalla. El ki de la reina era bastante débil, estaba agonizando.

Vegeta y Bulma se hincaron ante el cuerpo de la guerrera, Vegeta pasó una mano por debajo de la cabeza de su hermana, levantándola un poco, y con su mano libre retiró de su rostro unos cabellos

Ella comenzó a reaccionar –Ve… Vegeta- dijo con dificultad –tu… tú recuperaste tu orgullo de… saiyajin…- sonrió débilmente

-Odette…. ¿Acaso todo esto fue…?- dijo el príncipe al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana había hecho por él

-No podía dejar… que siguieras en ese estado en el que estabas… eres mi hermano… no… no puedo verte derrotado… tenía… tenía qué ayudarte… hermano- la voz se le entrecortaba debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba

-¡ODETTE ERES UNA IMBÉCIL!- reclamó el príncipe, si bien su voz fue de enojo, en realidad la tristeza le embargaba al descubrir que su actitud depresiva orilló a su hermana a sacrificar su propia vida con tal de sacarlo de esa depresión que lo embargaba

-Odette- dijo Bulma sosteniendo una mano de la guerrera

-Bulma… lamento… lamento haberte asustado… pero al menos… pude ayudar a mi hermano… te dije que lo haría- dijo la reina

-No hables, tenemos que llevarte a que te atiendan- dijo la peliazul con consternación

Los ojos de la reina eran vidriosos, cerró un momento los ojos para volver a abrirlos -Vegeta… ve a mi mundo… quiero que conozcas a mis hijos… Bulma… dile a… dile a Zorn que cuide a nuestros hijos…- su respiración ya era cada vez más y más difícil

La peliazul ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos ante aquella escena –Se lo diré- dijo con tristeza

-Vegeta…. Nunca… nunca vuelvas a darte por vencido…. Eres el príncipe…. Saiyajin…. Nuestro pueblo vive en ti y en Trunks… Pelea por él, entrénalo…. Hazlo un fuerte guerrero… sé el saiyajin más poderoso del universo- decía sofocada, sentía ya que la vida se le iba de las manos

El príncipe miró los vidriosos ojos azabache de su hermana menor -Te lo juro… siéntete satisfecha que completaste tu misión- fue su modo de decir gracias por haberlo sacado del estado en que se encontraba

La reina sonrió –Me alegro… Me hace feliz haberte ayudado… hermano- emitió un quejido, y cerró los ojos

-¡ODETTE!- gritó el príncipe, presionando contra sí a modo de abrazo brusco el cuerpo de su hermana, sintiéndose impotente al sentir como el ki de ella seguía disminuyendo cada vez más.

Justo en ese instant, Bulma sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, volteó a ver una aeronave que había aterrizado a pocos metros de ella y el príncipe -¡YAYIROBE!- exclamó la peliazul que seguía llorando

El asistente del maestro Karim había llegado en su aeronave, descendió rápido de dicho vehículo, tomó las semillas del ermitaño -¡VEGETA, TOMA!- el chico lanzó la bolsita al príncipe

El saiyajin atrapó la bolsa, la abrió y vió su interior -¡Son semillas del ermitaño!- exclamó. Con rapidez tomó una, abrió la boca de su inconsciente hermana, se la puso lo más adentro posible para que la tragara

-¡Por favor Odette, Reacciona!- decía la científico

-aciona- balbuceó el bebé Trunks

Nada, la reina no despertaba

"Tu sacrificio no será en vano Odette" pensaba el príncipe mientras seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de la reina

Silencio, nada… sin embargo y después de un rato que para los presentes parecía una eternidad, se escuchó una voz -¿Seguro que puedo volver tranquila a mi mundo? Porque si necesitas otra paliza puedo quedarme otro poco- dijo juguetonamente la saiyajin

-¡ODETTE, ESTÁS VIVA!- dijo con alegría la científico, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano que le quedaba libre

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso creías que Vegeta me derrotaría tan fácil?- dijo la guerrera con su voz llena de orgullo

El príncipe sonrió muy a su estilo –Ya lograste lo que querías Odette, ya deja de decir tonterías- dijo mientras veía tranquilo los ojos azabache de su hermana menor, tan idénticos a los suyos, no le diría gracias como tal, pero si, estaba agradecido con su hermana por sacudirlo

La reina sonrió –Por nada Hermano- dijo, adivinando lo que él quiso decir

Vegeta, Bulma y Odette se levantaron del suelo. El príncipe tomó la otra semilla del ermitaño, ya que si bien, Odette había recibido la peor parte del ataque, Vegeta también estaba lastimado y cansado

-¡Muchas gracias Yayirobe!- dijo Bulma al chico, que se había acercado a con ellos –pero… ¿cómo supiste que necesitábamos las semillas?- preguntó intrigada

-Gokú nos habló a mí y al maestro Karim desde el otro mundo, nos dijo que era urgente que le trajera a Vegeta las semillas- explicó

-¡ja! Así que ese inútil de Kakarotto sigue entrometiéndose aún después de muerto- dijo el príncipe, por dentro se sintió aliviado de que su rival haya intervenido y evitado que su hermana menor muriera a causa de él, pero obviamente, no iba a demostrarlo y menos a decirlo tal cual

-bueno, ya cumplí, ya me voy- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia su aeronave

-¡Muchas Gracias Yayirobe!- volvió a decir Bulma

Yayirobe abordó su vehículo, retirándose de aquel lugar

*********************************** **CORPORACION CÁPSULA ********************************

Luego de aquella feroz batalla, Bulma, bebé Trunks, Vegeta y Odette llegaron a casa. Los dos guerreros se metieron a bañar y se cambiaron, ya que las ropas que traían quedaron muy desgastadas por la pelea. Cenaron y se retiraron cada quien a su respectivo dormitorio.

Esa noche fue de lluvia en la capital del oeste, el príncipe se encontraba recostado viendo cómo las gotas de lluvia pegaban en el vidrio de su recámara, cuando de repente, una figura femenina entró a su habitación

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Vegeta

-Estaba recordando la noche de aquella tormenta en Vejitasein- dijo Odette desde la puerta

-¿Hablas de cuando Vili y tú estaban asustadas por los truenos? Si, recuerdo bien que eran unas cobardes- dijo el príncipe burlonamente

Ella se acomodó en la cama junto a su hermano, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él –ni digas nada, porque tú también estabas asustado, por eso te quedaste con nosotras esa noche- respondió ella

El príncipe se sonrojó –yo no estaba asustado, pero ya que soy el mayor, tenía que hacerla de niñero con ustedes, par de mocosas- refunfuñó

-si claro Vegeta, lo que tú digas- dijo ella, dándole por su lado al príncipe

-Entonces mañana regresas a tu mundo ¿cierto?- preguntó él

-Así es, Vilandra y su familia no están en Vejitasein, así que dejé a tu otro yo sólo con todo el trabajo, y aparte, tengo que volver con mi esposo y mis hijos… por cierto, es enserio, ¡tienes que conocer a mis hijos Vegeta!- dijo la guerrera

El príncipe sonrió a medias –ya veremos- fue su respuesta

Siguieron conversando un rato más de todo y de nada, compartiendo anécdotas y tonterías, escuchando y viendo la lluvia por la ventana, hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando eran niños.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se levantó desde las 7 para arreglarse y también para atender al bebé Trunks. Mientras que en la habitación de Vegeta….

El sol entró por la ventana pegando en la cara de ambos hermanos, Odette despertó mientras que Vegeta se volteó de lado para seguir durmiendo

-¡Levántate perezoso!- exclamó la reina, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano –Hora de despertar principito- dijo con ese tonito de ganas de fastidiar a su hermano

-No me digas principito- refunfuñó Vegeta sin moverse ni abandonar su postura

-Entonces levántate o no dejaré de decirte principito, ¡eh Veggie!- decía divertida

Oops! ese apodo provocó que -¡ODETTE!- dijo el príncipe molesto, levantándose rápidamente de un solo salto

-Al menos te levantaste Veggie- dijo ella pícaramente

-¡Me las pagarás Odette!- brincó la cama como persiguiendo a su hermana

Ella corrió hacia la puerta –Voy a arreglarme, te veo de rato- dijo mientras salía con rapidez y cerraba la puerta tras de si

El príncipe gruñó –ya me las pagarás- dijo el príncipe a su puerta cerrada. Acto seguido, procedió a bañarse y vestirse.

Un rato después todos bajaron al comedor, el desayuno familiar transcurrió en calma. Luego de desayunar, todos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Bulma para despedir a la reina

-Muchas gracias por venir Odette- dijo la peliazul

La reina sonrió de lado –Si este hombre vuelve a ponerse necio, sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo

La científico asintió –está bien… pero no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- sentenció

-todo depende de Vegeta- dijo juguetonamente

-Espero volver a verlas a ti y a Vilandra nuevamente, no que sea por accidentes o que algo pase- dijo Bulma

-Yo creo que nos veremos de nuevo un día de estos- exclamó la reina. Ahora volteó a ver a su hermano –La próxima vez que te vea, quiero ver que te has vuelto más poderoso eh!- dijo

El príncipe sonrió con orgullo -¡ja! A la próxima te derrotaré de un solo golpe- dijo jactancioso

-Sólo si me dejo….- hizo una pausa -…Y recuerda que tienes que conocer a mis hijos- sentenció

El príncipe le dedicó una media sonrisa y una seña con la mano, gesto que la saiyajin correspondió

Bulma accionó la máquina, abriéndose un portal que dejaba ver uno de los lujosos pasillos del palacio real de Vejitasein

-Buena Suerte- dijo la peliazul

Odette dedicó una última mirada a su hermano, cuñada y sobrino. Finalmente ingresó en aquel portal, avanzó 2 pasos cuando el portal se cerró detrás de ella. La reina caminó y se dirigió hacia el área de las habitaciones, hasta llegar a su puerta. Entró y se tiró en uno de los sillones de la estancia de sus aposentos.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí- dijo una voz masculina que salía del área del dormitorio

-¡Zorn!- exclamó la reina al ver a su esposo, levantándose y caminó hacia él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos

El saiyajin la tomó de la cintura y la besó profunda y apasionadamente, el beso fue bastante prolongado

-Creo que me iré a otra dimensión más seguido si vas a recibirme siempre así- dijo ella coquetamente –Por cierto ¿Vegeta y Sarah?- preguntó

El saiyajin la besó en el cuello –Vegeta está entrenando con Trunks y con tu padre- ahora comenzó a bajar el cierre del minivestido color coral que portaba, y que había comprado en su reciente viaje –Y Sarah está jugando con Bra- dijo seductoramente

-osea… estamos solos- dijo la reina y sonrió coquetamente, entregándose a los besos y caricias de su marido

Imaginen lo que sucedió después de esto

*********************************** **CORPORACION CÁPSULA ********************************

Luego de la partida de Odette, Vegeta retomó desde ese mismo día su arduo entrenamiento diario en la cámara de gravedad, ahora con la motivación de volverse más fuerte para proteger a su familia, para ser un ejemplo para su hijo, formarlo como guerrero y también, mantener vivo el espíritu y legado de los saiyajin.

Por su parte Bulma, se sintió aliviada de recuperar a ese Vegeta con esa hambre de batalla tan característica del príncipe, nuevamente era él, ese saiyajin brusco que adoraba pelear, había vuelto.

El apetito del príncipe volvió a la normalidad, y ese mismo día en que su hermana regresó a su dimensión, después de poner una excusa extraña para no admitir lo obvio, él abandonó su recámara para instalarse permanentemente en la habitación de Bulma. Imaginen la escena XXX que sucedió entre ambos esa noche.

En cuanto a las culpas y demonios internos, el príncipe pudo lidiar con esas emociones, luego de toda una vida de evadir sus sentimientos, sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado, pero ahora, el destino, la vida, los dioses o lo que fuera, le habían dado una nueva oportunidad, con su mujer gritona, su mocoso, el mocoso del futuro y ahora, la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus hermanas menores y sanar la culpa de no haber cuidado de ellas como le juró a su madre siendo un niño. Definitivamente, la vida del príncipe de los saiyajin había dado un nuevo giro que se vería reflejado con más intensidad al paso del tiempo. Y dentro de algunos años ese mismo destino que ya le había brindado un nuevo comienzo, le daría un nuevo obsequio, una nueva personita de cabellos azules llegaría a su vida: Bra, su princesita.

-FIN-

_¿Se esperaban esto? ¿Ven? Odette no es tan mala, sólo que resulta ser la terapeuta de Vegeta, y tiene el don de hacerlo sacar sus frustraciones por las buenas, pero sobretodo por las malas…. De hecho en "La edad de Oro saiyajin" al Vegeta de su mundo, Odette lo ve en un entrenamiento suicida y le ofrece una pelea épica en la que ambos terminan graves en un tanque de sanación, eso está en el capítulo 17 de esa historia "desaparecida"…. Es la hermana a la que le toca darle terapia de choque a Vegeta, jejejejeje_

_Y en realidad aquí Odette, al darse cuenta de que Vegeta no peleaba más porque no tenía un rival, tuvo que hacerle ver que su verdadera razón para pelear debía ser proteger a los suyos, cosa que logró aunque tuvo que hacer el papel de mala, jejejejjee... y surtió efecto... ¿o acaso no Vegeta se sacrificó por su familia tratando de vencer a Boo? _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Yushi Cerisier, Fashion Bulma, Majo, Issa, gracias a todos por seguir la historia._

_Espero les haya gustado el final, Saludos!_

_Gracias_


End file.
